Las fronteras entre nosotros
by rush of hapiness
Summary: La noche de año nuevo en la mansión Sohma es propicia para situaciones y encuentros inesperados...con impredecibles consecuencias. YAOI.LEMON. SHIGURE X AYAME X ¿?.


Disclaimers; nada es mío, _Fruits Basket_ pertenece a su autora, Natsuki Takaya, la editorial Hakusensha, en Japón, y el resto de editoriales y cadenas que posean sus derechos. Yo sigo igual de pobre que antes de escribirlo.

ADVERTENCIA: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YAOI.!!!!!.MUCHÍSIMO. Si no os gusta, seguid el consejo de Gandalf: ¡¡¡¡¡¡HUID INSENSATOS HUID!!!!!!!!!!! Esto es un SHIGURE X HATORI X AYAME. ¡¡¡SUMAD Y HACED LA CUENTA!!!!!!!

A mis niñas, pervertidas que son ellas. A gossa que tanto se aberra la pobre. A Rya (¿me hablarás después de esto?). A Ito, que me enseñó que no puedes ofrecer un "te escribo lo que quieras de regalo de reyes", mirad el resultado.

**LAS FRONTERAS ENTRE NOSOTROS**

La festividad del Año Nuevo ya había terminado en la ancestral casa de los Sohma, y los integrantes de la extraña familia se habían retirado, unos solos, otros acompañados a sus diferentes habitaciones, dejando, con su ausencia, una extraña calma, interrumpida de vez en cuando por el ocasional ruido o el eco de una conversación, en ocasiones, sin embargo eran los leves ecos de la pasión compartida los que podían escucharse. No importaban demasiado, eran familia, unida por lazos más oscuros y poderosos que la de la más antigua de las sangres, eran uno, sin secretos entre ellos, con sus propios rituales y normas.

La nieve estaba cayendo, con suavidad, como para proporcionar el toque perfecto a la noche invernal, era hermosa verla ir cubriendo poco a poco el paisaje mientras uno estaba guarecido, disfrutando del calor y la luz que el fuego proporcionaban. Ese mismo fuego la única fuente de luz de la habitación, su cálida iluminación dibujando extrañas formas que entraban en el juego de aquella plácida melancolía. Amaba la nieve, aunque le llenase de tristeza, la nieve era el invierno, pero para él siempre traía la promesa de la primavera.

Estirándose sobre la alfombra, Hatori dejó que el calor del fuego calentara su piel, de su formal traje sólo quedaba la camisa, entreabierta y el pantalón. Al contrario que Shigure, el usaba más los trajes occidentales, pero debía reconocer que no le eran tan cómodos como el kimono y sí se quedaba solo, cómo era el caso, no dudaba en desprenderse de aquello que más incómodo le resultaba.

Mientras estiraba los descalzos pies sobre la alfombra, un ruido cercano le hizo volver el rostro, allí en el salón, se encontraba Ayame Sohma, un entreabierto yukata sobre su cuerpo y un ligero sonrojo en su pálida complexión que denunciaba sus previas actividades. Nada que le sorprendiera, por supuesto, después de todo, como ellos mismos reconocían, cuando Ayame y Shigure compartían habitación lo único que no hacían era dormir.

- Oh, Hatori – el hermoso Sohma parecía sorprendido – no pensé que hubiese nadie aquí.

Sin replicar, Hatori volvió su vista al espectáculo de la nieve, realmente no le apetecía mucho hablar, quería volver a quedarse sólo, con sus pensamientos y con sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, parecía que los dioses no estaban dispuestos a concederle siquiera eso, pues, indiferente a su frialdad, Ayame ya se estaba acercando, sus blancos y delicados pies deslizándose sobre el alfombrado suelo.

- Hatori, no te había visto, ¿estás aquí solo?

- Estaba, y feliz de estarlo, hasta que llegaste tú – contestó impertérrito, con la remota esperanza de que Ayame captase la, no muy sutil, indirecta.

Evidentemente su esperanza fue vana, pues en vez de retirarse como cualquiera con cierto sentido común, y ansia de supervivencia, hubiese hecho, el Sohma de ojos dorados se sentó al lado suyo.

- Estás de mal humor, Hatori – kun – al arrodillarse a su lado, el suelto yukata de Ayame se abrió un poco más, la gloriosa blancura de su esbelto rostro casi iridiscente, y Hatori se maldijo por fijarse, realmente llevaba demasiado tiempo solo si empezaba a fijarse en lo delicioso que era Ayame; en como su pelo tenía la misma cualidad que la plata, contrastando con los ojos de oro; como su cuerpo parecía hecho de la naturaleza del pecado, tentador, seductor y prohibido. Intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, Hatori dirigió su mirada y su atención a las palabras de Ayame, en una tentativa de alejar sus pensamientos de otros aspectos más comprometidos.

- No se puede empezar el Año Nuevo de mal humor, si lo haces tendrás mala suerte – seguía diciendo Ayame, aparentemente ajeno a la forma que estaban tomando los pensamientos de Hatori – tienes que alegrarte ¿ne?

- Ayame – replicó con fastidio el Sohma de pelo oscuro, realmente Ayame siempre había tenido la cualidad de conseguir minar su impasibilidad, cómo lo hacía era un misterio para Hatori – me alegraría mucho, enormemente, entraría en éxtasis de hecho, si fueses tan amable de irte y dejarme solo – mientras pronunciaba las palabras, justo en el mismo momento de hacerlo se encontró pensando que no eran verdad. No quería estar solo. No en aquella noche, no con los fantasmas de su pasado recordándole lo que era ser querido.

Y Ayame, siendo como era, se dio cuenta, con esa empatía y esa seriedad, que sólo en muy raras ocasiones, y la mayor parte de ellas con Hatori, parecía surgir a la luz. Y, Ayame, siendo como era, no reflexionó, sólo actúo.

El primer contacto fue suave, un roce apenas, una leve muestra de las delicias que le aguardaban. Una mínima y sorprendida resistencia, y el segundo momento, lleno de cálida humedad y la dulzura única que era la boca de Ayame. El tercero, ya era juego, calor y una creciente pasión que hizo estremecer sus cuerpos, contagiándolos, haciendo que se buscaran y se acariciaran reflejando la emoción de sus besos.

Sus ropas pronto fueron un desordenado montón apartado a un lado, la calidez del fuego nada en comparación con el que estaba ardiendo en el interior de los dos hombres. Durante un breve momento, un asomo de raciocinio surgió en la mente de Hatori, interponiéndose en el camino de la pasión. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba en el salón de la mansión, donde cualquiera podía entrar, desnudo y dispuesto a tener sexo con Ayame. ¡Con Ayame! Que no sólo era su amigo y su cruz desde la adolescencia, sino que le pertenecía a Shigure, al menos tanto como Ayame podía pertenecer a alguien.

Ese instante de lucidez, fue suficiente para que Hatori se alejase, instintivamente, de la tentadora calidez que era Ayame, buscando detener la locura que se había apoderado de sus sentidos. Sin embargo, el moreno había subestimado el poder de la dolorosa belleza del Sohma de pelo largo.

Al observar el movimiento del Sohma de ojos verdosos, Ayame se había semincorporado hasta quedar de rodillas; los enormes ojos dorados le miraban ansiosos, enmarcados por un rostro de líneas más aptas para un dios que para carne mortal; los tiernos labios aún húmedos e hinchados por los besos compartidos. Platino líquido era su cabello, deslizándose por al blanco cuerpo, acariciando las largas líneas y los definidos contornos. Los relieves de los músculos se dibujaban sin atreverse a marcarse, con una firme suavidad sólo en el borde de lo delicado y las largas piernas se extendían armoniosas hasta llegar a la curva donde, tentadoramente, se mostraban las pequeñas y firmes nalgas. El inmaculado nácar de la piel se burlaba de la nieve cayendo en el exterior, y sin embargo su pureza había sido mancillada, pues sobre ella se dibujaban las oscuras marcas de la pasión. Suavemente, la visión ante sus ojos le tendió la mano, extendiéndose hacia él y parando justo antes de tocarlo.

- Hatori - ¿había tenido la voz de Ayame siempre ese tono, anhelante, seductor?, el dragón no lo recordaba – ven.

Tendría que haberse ido, debería haberse ido, pero sus pies parecían incapaces de moverse, su cuerpo atrapado en el hechizo de aquel ser. La mano tendida era cálida, Ayame era cálido y él no quería estar solo. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre los del Sohma de pelo plateado, atrayendo el dócil cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo el suspiro de satisfacción de Ayame cuando sus brazos le rodearon, la forma en que se entregaba sumiso. En ese momento, Hatori Sohma supo que estaba perdido.

Mientras tendía a Ayame sobre la suave alfombra, una memoria perdida se entrometió sutil en sus pensamientos; una leyenda occidental sobre como el hombre había perdido el paraíso al ser tentado por una serpiente. Hatori no lo recordaba con claridad, pero si ese ser había tenido la mitad del poder de seducción de Ayame, no le extrañaba que el ser humano hubiese sucumbido.

Sus manos acariciaron el suave cuerpo sin reservas, abrazándolo contra él mientras sentía los blancos brazos de Ayame recorriendo su espalda, acariciando e incitando, mientras su boca se fundía con la de Hatori en un intercambio de húmeda carnalidad. El deseo consumía poco a poco sus reservas y el ansia por poseer aquella enloquecedora criatura desbordaba su razón, llamando a sus instintos más primales. Sin embargo aún era lo suficiente consciente para observar apreciativamente la forma sutil en que Ayame lo guiaba por aquel camino de pasión, bien frecuentado por el Sohma de ojos dorados, pero desconocido para Hatori en otra realidad que no fuera la de sus sueños.

Las piernas de Ayame rodeaban ahora su cintura, alineando sus cuerpo de forma que sus deseos entraban en delicioso contacto, instintivamente, Hatori movió sus caderas provocando una enloquecedora fricción, aumentada por la forma en que Ayame se movía para recibirlo, mientras de su boca surgían palabras de pasión que no hacían sino aumentar la ardiente pasión de Hatori, siendo que en cualquier otro momento lo hubiesen escandalizado.

Las manos del Sohma de ojos verdes se hundieron en la sedosa plata del pelo de Ayame, haciendo que este expusiese su cuello ante la ávida mirada de Hatori, que poco después se complacía en recorrer aquella suave palidez con pequeños mordiscos y besos, mientras sus caderas continuaban su implacable ritmo que poco a poco los conducía hacia la culminación del placer.

Dicha culminación no llegó, por el contrario un alarmado Hatori se separó bruscamente de Ayame al comprobar que no estaban solos en el salón. Junto a ellos, una oscura y apasionada mirada en sus ojos, estaba Shigure Sohma.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? - preguntó Hatori, entre la indignación y la vergüenza, mientras se cubría rápidamente con los pantalones.

- No el suficiente, para mí desgracia – replicó Shigure, observando el lánguido cuerpo de Ayame incorporándose lentamente, el rubor del deseo tiñendo aún la prístina piel. Aparentemente inafectado por la situación, el Sohma de pelo plateado dirigió su lánguida mirada hacia Shigure, sólo el más ligero de los reproches al proclamar:- pues podías haber tardado un poco más.

- Bueno, me extrañó notar que te retrasabas tanto y decidí bajar – con un movimiento casi tierno, el moreno Sohma recogió el yukata de Ayame, colocándolo suavemente sobre los esbeltos hombros – ya sé la tendencia que tienes a distraerte cuando encuentras algo que te gusta. Además- continuó tranquilamente, como si estuviese sentado en su casa sermoneando a los jóvenes, y no en el salón de la familia Sohma con un desnudo Ayame a su lado y un medio vestido Hatori mirándole con ojos asesinos – no es que me importe que juguéis en el salón, pero los jóvenes tienen el sueño inquieto en casa ajena y no sé hasta que punto es conveniente ampliar de este modo su educación.

- ¿Desde cuando te preocupa a ti la decencia? – preguntó Hatori en el tono más frío y digno que, dada la situación, pudo invocar, al tiempo que terminaba, con gran esfuerzo, de abrocharse los pantalones, para evidente decepción de Ayame.

- Oh, la decencia me importa enormemente- replicó Shigure, pasando un brazo sobre los esbeltos hombres de su amante con total naturalidad, como si dicho amante no hubiese estado retozando unos momentos antes con otro hombre – y más aún las diferentes formas de ignorarla.

La mano del moreno novelista se deslizaba juguetona por el largo pelo de Ayame, para evidente placer de éste, que inclinó la hermosa cabeza para sentir mejor las caricias. Una extraña sensación comenzó a formarse en Hatori ante la visión que sus ojos contemplaban, no muy diferente de la del aún despierto deseo de su cuerpo.

- Hatori – continuó el novelista de ojos negros mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por el desnudo torso de Ayame, hasta casi rozar el cálido deseo de éste- la decencia es una frontera, un límite, y hay muchas maneras de traspasarla – ignorando la evidente necesidad de su amante, Shigure desvió el trayecto de sus dedos para acariciar el bien formado muslo - no me importaría descubrirlas todas, pero sólo para mi beneficio. No tengo ningún interés en ilustrar a los demás.

Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Ayame cuando, finalmente, los dedos de Shigure cubrieron su deseo, al tiempo que la boca del novelista tomaba posesión de la suya..

- ¿Entonces por qué haces esto? – odiándose por no poder controlar la reacción de su cuerpo ante el sensual espectáculo ante sus ojos.

- Porque hay un límite que ni Ayame ni yo hemos traspasado, y no lo haremos si no es contigo.

Las implicaciones de las palabras de Shigure, aunque no sorprendentes, viniendo de quien venían, si fueron inesperadas para Hatori, que no puedo evitar preguntar:- Entonces todo esto ¿estaba planeado?

- No, Hatori – kun – fue Ayame el que respondió – pero el dios de la oportunidad no tiene cabello atrás…

- Así que hay que saber agarrarlo cuando pasa a tu lado – fue la continuación de Shigure.

La invitación había sido hecha, y Hatori supo que tenía que rechazarla. Él era el sensato de los tres, la voz de la razón en su amistad. No necesitaba compartir el vínculo que Ayame y Shigure tenían, no lo necesitaba, aunque en alguna noche fría, en alguna tarde solitaria lo hubiese deseado. Así que, si se iba, todo permanecería igual; en cambio, si se quedaba…

Hatori los miró una vez más, la suave fragilidad de Ayame frente a la masculina presencia de Shigure, tan diferentes en todo, incluso en la forma en que lo miraban; la franca intensidad en los dorados ojos de uno; la oscura necesidad en la noche de los del otro.

…Sí se quedaba quizás no estaría tan solo.

Arrodillándose al lado de Ayame, Hatori extendió la mano, una suave sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro cuando los blancos dedos se cerraron sobre los suyos.

En aquel momento, un límite empezó a desdibujarse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Shigure, parte de su resolución había empezado a flaquear. Las dudas volviendo a aparecer en su mente. Sintiendo eso, Ayame no perdió el tiempo, sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Hatori, el suelto yukata abriéndose por completo, mostrando la gloria del delicado cuerpo.

Los labios del Sohma de pelo plateado, iniciaron una suave invitación, pequeños besos sobre la boca de Hatori, hasta que este cedió, dando paso a un beso mucho más profundo. Pronto, el carnal y húmedo juego de sus lenguas despertó el deseo del dragón, sus manos deslizándose por el abierto yukata para acariciar la suave espalda de Ayame, explorando la firme curva de sus glúteos, apreciando la forma en que estos se amoldaban a sus manos y la inmediata respuesta de Ayame.

Mientras, Shigure no había permanecido ocioso, pues, cuando se unió al abrazo, ni el más mínimo rastro de ropa ocultaba su masculina belleza.

Intuyendo, tal vez, las dudas de Hatori, el atractivo Sohma no tocó el cuerpo de su amigo. En su lugar, se colocó detrás de Ayame, despojándolo del yukata, de forma que el blanco y esbelto cuerpo de éste quedó aprisionado entre los dos. El suave gemido de Ayame fue una buena demostración de hasta que punto este apreciaba la situación.

Apartando la sedosa cascada del pelo de Ayame, Shigure posó sus labios sobre el delicado cuello, acariciando los suaves contornos, mientras Hatori hacía lo propio por el lado contrario. Ciertamente la reticencia del Sohma de ojos verdes parecía desvanecerse a pasos agigantados, pues pronto sus caricias no se restringían sólo a Ayame.

Cuando sus bocas se encontraron por vez primera, Hatori pudo comprobar por vez primera la sensación de otro tomando el control, la forma en que Shigure dominaba el beso, tomando lo que quería, conduciendo la danza de sus lenguas, mordiendo al separarse, antes de volver de nuevo a tomar posesión de la dulce boca de Hatori.

Cuando condujo a sus amantes a la cama, el Sohma de pelo moreno tuvo cuidado de cambiar las posiciones, dejando esta vez a Hatori detrás de Ayame. La dulce curva de las nalgas de éste estaba perfectamente alineada con la erección de Hatori y el instintivo movimiento de las caderas de éste contra ellas y el gemido de apreciación de Ayame hablaban a las claras del deseo de ambos.

Las manos de Hatori acariciaban inquietas el delicado torso del hermoso Sohma de pelo plateado, comunicando la urgencia de su deseo, algo normal después de que este hubiese quedado insatisfecho la primera vez.

Shigure acarició suavemente el rostro de Ayame, apreciando la forma en que el rubor del deseo lo embellecía aún más, sus ojos se cruzaron una silenciosa pregunta pasando entre ellos. Encontrando la respuesta que buscaba, Shigure besó con pasión a su delicado amante, mientras uno de sus brazos acariciaba el esbelto muslo, antes de elevarlo para colocarlo sobre el suyo propio.

Si la forma en que Ayame había quedado expuesto a su mirada no era invitación suficiente, la forma en que este acarició su deseo la confirmó. La blanca mano le guiaba hasta un paraíso hasta el momento sólo soñado por él, pero que pronto se hizo suyo. La leve resistencia le hizo dudar un momento, pero su duda tuvo corta vida cuando, con un movimiento, el propio Ayame le abrió la llave al placer más intenso que hubiese sentido nunca. Deternese a partir de ese momento resultó imposible, su cuerpo buscando y hallando el primal ritmo de posesión que hizo vibrar su ser de incontenible éxtasis. Dada su posición, acariciar el cuerpo de Ayame y el de Shigure era casi lo mismo, alineados como estaban, su mano deslizándose desde el suave muslo de Ayame al fuerte brazo y torso de Shigure.

Acariciarlo se había vuelto natural, y sin embargo había una diferencia, sus caricias a Shigure eran suaves mientras que con Ayame fuertes y posesivas, algo en su interior encontrando esa dicotomía natural.

La boca de Shigure, que hasta ese momento se había centrado en recorrer la delicada piel de Ayame, abandonó su lánguido territorio para saborear las delicias de la de Hatori, amando la forma en que ésta se sometía a su invitación. Los movimientos del dragón se habían vuelto más urgentes, así como la suave cadencia de gemidos y rápidas exhalaciones que indicaban que el clímax de sus dos amantes se acercaba.

Con un último mordisco a los tiernos labios de Hatori, Shigure volvió su atención al delicado cuerpo de Ayame, recorriendo con su lengua, dientes y labios un territorio bien conocido pero no por eso menos adorado o deseado. Su viaje le llevó al lugar donde el deseo de Ayame se mostraba en toda su gloria, sobre su lecho de sedosa plata. Sin dudarlo un momento, el Sohma de pelo negro lo tomó en su boca conduciendo el ya cercano éxtasis de Ayame a su conclusión definitiva.

Acosado por la doble atención a su cuerpo, Ayame fue incapaz de resistir más de un momento, dejando que la ola de pasión y éxtasis lo consumiese y arrastrando con él a Hatori, pues apenas su interior reaccionó a la súbita tensión consumiéndolo, sintió la evidencia de la consumación del Sohma de ojos verdes en su interior.

Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, su cuerpo aún vibrando en el eco de su pasión, la absoluta decadencia y maravilla de lo que acababa de vivir golpeó a Hatori, llenándolo de una sensación de libertad como no había conocido nunca. Había roto un límite en una vida llena de ellos, y la sensación era absolutamente liberadora. Ver a Shigure había sido el último golpe contra su ya debilitada resistencia, sus sentidos sobrecargados con el absoluto erotismo de la visión ante sus ojos y las sensaciones recorriéndolo.

La respiración de Ayame era suave, su boca sumisa al recibir el lánguido beso de Hatori, su abrazo respondiendo a las saciadas caricias del Sohma de ojos verdes. Hatori sabía lo que vendría a continuación, había visto el terrible deseo brillando en los ojos negros de Shigure, lo había notado en la forma en que acariciaba su espalda, sin detenerse al llegar a su bien formado final.

La sutil exploración era una pregunta en sí misma pues, aunque atrevidos, los dedos de Shigure no traspasaron la prohibida barrera, hasta que el movimiento del cuerpo de Hatori contra ellos le ofreció silencioso permiso.

La preparación de Shigure no fue dolorosa, ni siquiera incómoda, sólo terriblemente íntima y Hatori se fundió en un nuevo beso con Ayame, apreciando la distracción que las caricias del hermoso Sohma le proporcionaban.

Un inicio de ansiedad le recorrió cuando los dedos de Shigure se retiraron, un suave rubor extendiéndose por su bello rostro al notar las manos del novelista exponiéndolo totalmente. La suave caricia de Ayame, recorriendo su rostro y continuando hasta llegar a su negro cabello, lo distrajo de su momentánea aprensión, permitiéndose a sí mismo perderse en aquellos ojos dorados, en la boca que se unió a la suya para capturar el gemido que escapó de sus labios en el momento en que Shigure tomó su virginidad.

La experiencia del novelista en tal posición era evidente, podía percibirse en la absoluta seguridad de su posesión, en la forma en que con cada uno de sus movimientos descargas de placer recorrían el cuerpo de Hatori, su intensidad acumulándose y renovando el deseo en él con una intensidad abrasadora. Instintivamente, dominado por el fuego en su interior, su cuerpo buscaba a Shigure, anticipando el siguiente movimiento, y respondiendo totalmente al ritmo que la fuerza implacable de aquel imponía. Las palabras que salían de sus labios le hubiesen hecho morir de vergüenza en cualquier otro momento, pero no en ese, especialmente cuando provocaban que la intensidad con que Shigure lo amaba aumentase hasta límites indescriptibles.

Cuando el final llegó, su intensidad le hizo aferrarse a Ayame con tanta fuerza que sus dedos marcaron los blancos hombros, buscando algo estable en medio de aquella tormenta. Su cuerpo contra el del delicado Sohma, su conciencia empezando a ceder ante la sobrecarga de los sentidos y las emociones, aún podía sentir a Shigure, su ritmo alcanzando un crescendo que anticipó su compleción.

En el momento en que el cuerpo de Shigure abandonó el suyo, una extraña sensación de vulnerabilidad se manifestó en medio del creciente sopor, el miedo a ser apartado al haberse saciado la pasión. Por supuesto su miedo resultó ser infundado, el abrazo de unos delicados brazos seguido del de otros más poderosos; ternura y protección en un mismo, doble, gesto.

El sueño se acercó entre suaves caricias y ocasionales besos, la soledad desterrada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de su corazón. Casi se había sumido totalmente en la reconfortadora realidad de su descanso, cuando una voz, Shigure, susurró en su oído:- Por esta vez te dejaré descansar, pero no esperes que sea tan magnánimo las demás noches, eres demasiado delicioso como para tenerte en mi cama y no disfrutarte.

Mientras la suave risa de Ayame se elevaba en respuesta a la declaración del novelista, Hatori no puedo evitar que una somnolienta sonrisa cruzase sus labios. Ciertamente había destinos mucho peores que perder el sueño por culpa de las atenciones de Shigure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nota de la autora: He sufrido muchísimo, sed buenos, también he aprendido la lección, hay que poner límites a las cosas que les ofreces a tus amigas. Sobre todo si tienen la mentalidad de Ito. Kami sama.


End file.
